


scream for air to breathe

by toplinson (crybaby)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #Sorry, Allusions to Subspace, And says daddy once, Blowjobs, Derogatory Name-calling/Slut Shaming, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Harry wears knickers at the end, Light Dom/sub, M/M, happy birthday louis!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/toplinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i></i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>Harry sucks on his fingers greedily before Louis pulls them away to let Harry answer.</p>
  <p>‘For your birthday,’ he starts, looking down at Louis with his stupid Disney princess eyes and Barbie doll mouth, ‘I’m giving you myself as a present. Well, um – not really, I’m more giving you myself in that I’m going to give you orgasms. But like, I’m gonna cause them? Like through the use of myself?’</p>
  <p>
    <b>(harry gives louis five orgasms for his birthday)</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	scream for air to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> So um. Sorry Louis. This is very bad so thank you if you even want to read it. Man, like this is rubbish like idk if there's a definition for rushed and pointless smut, this would be printed as example.
> 
> It's not properly edited because I was driven to post on the twenty fourth and fun fact i posted it at 23:59 so well done me
> 
> Title taken from 'Rocket'. Tell me if there's anything else I should tag please :)
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything or anyone**
> 
> r.i.p mck ♡ 1960-2014

 

 

Louis wakes up knowing he’s probably the happiest man alive. It’s his birthday, it’s obviously near noon, he doesn’t have anywhere he needs to be, and he’s got his boyfriend’s gorgeous mouth wrapped around his cock.

 

He smiles slowly as the cogs turn in his brain and he opens his eyes, looking down at where Harry’s kicked off the duvet, his hand wrapped around Louis’ cock as he sucks on him lazily. He’s gorgeous, cheeks hollowed and mouth pink around him, his eyes closed so his eyelashes are fanned out against his cheeks like some sort of unearthly pretty doll.

 

Louis reaches down to pet at Harry’s head sleepily, and Harry’s eyes flick up to him before he’s drawing off, licking his lips before he scrambles up to straddle Louis’ waist now he knows that he’s awake.

 

‘Happy birthday!’ Harry grins, leaning down to kiss him. His mouth tastes sour from sleep with the faintest hint of bitter from having Louis’ cock in his mouth, but he doesn’t care as he licks into Harry’s soft yielding mouth.

 

He pulls back and plants one last chaste kiss to Harry’s mouth before he reaches up to tuck a stray curl behind his ear. ‘Morning, baby,’ he sighs happily.

 

Harry grins and leans back in, smacking a quick succession of short kisses to his lips as Louis starts giggling. As soon as he starts, Harry is giggling too, peppering him with kisses before he withdraws, sitting back on Louis’ tummy, hands spread out over his chest.

 

‘Twenty three kisses for my twenty three year old.’ Harry murmurs as a slight blush tinges his cheeks. He’s so sweet, gloriously naked in Louis’ lap as he smiles down at Louis like Louis is his world. It makes him feel special, loved.

 

Louis pulls him back in for another kiss, and Harry goes easily, plastering himself against Louis’ chest as Louis wraps his arms around his narrow waist. Harry’s hard between them, and Louis lets his hand drift lower to rest on his arse. He wouldn’t be opposed to a lazy fuck, not when his cock is hard against the cleft of Harry’s arse.

 

But Harry has other plans, it would seem, and instead he’s sliding back down Louis’ body, situating himself between Louis’ legs, as he takes him back in his mouth.

 

He bobs his head with purpose until Louis is pressed against the back of his throat, Harry gagging around him but holding him there as his eyes tear up, working through it. If giving head was an Olympic sport, Louis has no doubt that Harry could bring home gold for England, and he feels honoured that he gets to experience the mouth that millions fantasise about, warm and wet around his cock.

 

Harry bobs over him enthusiastically, sloppy and eager as spit drools from the corners of his lips and Louis bucks up into his mouth. Harry guides Louis’ hands into his hair, and Louis knows that means Harry wants him to fuck, his throat open as Louis guides Harry’s mouth over him, fucking his throat.

 

Harry grinds down against the mattress as he sucks him, eyes wide and wet as he looks up at Louis, before he moans around him and comes, his hips bucking against the bed as his hands twitch against Louis’ hips, mouth slack as he trembles, and Louis holds him still and fucks up once, twice, before he pulls out and jerks himself quickly before he comes on Harry’s face, across the bridge of his nose and over his cheek and on his mouth.

 

Harry sags and rests his head against Louis’ thigh, twitching from aftershocks as Louis strokes himself until the euphoria is gone, with oversensitivity taking its place.

 

Harry smiles up at him, looking sweet and ironically innocent with come clinging to his eyelashes, before he shifts to rest his hands on Louis’ stomach, resting his chin against them and looking up at him. Louis eyes down the line of his back, to his arse, and his dick twitches painfully, longingly, at the thought of rolling Harry over and fucking him into the mattress.

 

‘So,’ Harry starts, voice a fucked-out rasp, prompting Louis to reach down and card through his sleep-ruffled curls as apology, ‘That was the first part of your present.’

 

‘Harry,’ Louis groans, tugging lightly on a strand of hair, ‘what part of don’t give me anything did you not understand?’

 

Harry’s grin deepens, and he presses a kiss just above Louis’ belly-button before he looks up at him from under his eyelashes. ‘Well, I can’t exactly give you something you already own.’ He says like an excited child, despite the come smeared on his cheek.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow. ‘Care to explain, baby? Some of us are old and not as intelligent as we used to be.’

 

Harry frowns and swats at his flank, Louis laughing at him before he pulls him up by his shoulders. ‘Don’t like it when you insult yourself,’ Harry says with a petulant pout that Louis kisses away as soon as he’s in reach, ‘You’re very smart and sexy.’

 

Louis rolls his eyes, resting one hand on the curve of Harry’s waist, the other coming to swipe at the come on Harry’s cheek. ‘You flatter me,’ he sighs, dragging his fingers through the white and bringing them to Harry’s lips, ‘Now would you please explain the meaning behind your cryptic message, little one?’

 

Harry sucks on his fingers greedily before Louis pulls them away to let Harry answer.

 

‘For your birthday,’ he starts, looking down at Louis with his stupid Disney princess eyes and Barbie doll mouth, ‘I’m giving you myself as a present. Well, um – not really, I’m more giving you myself in that I’m going to give you orgasms. But like, I’m gonna cause them? Like through the use of myself?’

 

‘Dear god,’ Louis says, grinning as he circles his arms around Harry’s waist and hugs him tight, ‘so basically it’s just like any other day then, yeah?’

 

He says it to watch Harry get that look that shares a striking resemblance with an affronted kitten, and Harry does not disappoint. ‘First off, mister, you said you didn’t want anything in the first place, so-‘

 

‘Harry, I was teasing. Every day with you is a gift.’ He punctuates it with a soft kiss to Harry’s pink mouth to distract from the horrendous cliché, but Harry softens against him.

 

‘I love you.’ He says against Louis’ lips, before he breaks their kiss. ‘Now, if you’d let me finish, for your birthday, I’m giving you five orgasms.’

 

‘Jesus, five?!’

 

‘Well, yes,’ Harry says, matter-of-factly, ‘You’re turning twenty three, so two and three. Five.’

 

He’s beaming, and Louis’ cock gives a weak twitch like it’s not sure if it’s gonna survive. ‘Jesus Harry,’ he mutters, thinking about that time he’d gotten Harry to come three times in one night. Harry was sobbing by the end of it and stuck in the deep end of the swimming pool as Louis had tried to get him out of his headspace, Harry muttering Red weakly as Louis pet him gently for fear that he’d broken him.

 

‘Listen, if I could, I would be giving you the full twenty three, but five’ll have to do.’ Harry says, smiling as he reaches behind himself to wrap his fingers around Louis’ poor cock. ‘And don’t worry, I’m not stupid. I intend to space them out enough that I don’t lose your best feature.’

 

Louis rolls him over them, gets Harry on his back and tickles at his waist until he’s squealing and squirming, giggly and sweet in the centre of their bed.

 

 

 

Harry surprise attacks him in the early afternoon, straddling his lap where he’s been watching a Fawlty Towers marathon, wearing nothing but one of Louis’ shirts as he wheedles his hand into Louis’ pants, getting his cock out before he curls his fingers around his base.

 

He jerks him off slowly, until Louis lies back, grabbing Harry by the hips and pulling until Harry’s hovering over his chest. Harry whines in the back of his throat when Louis tried to shift him further up, before finally relenting, his knees bracketing Louis’ head.

 

‘Promise to tell me if I squash you,’ he says, before Louis’ pulling him down onto his face, and Harry leans over him to get to work on his cock.

 

Louis eats him out until his jaw starts to ache, savouring the taste of pure Harry on his tongue as Harry sucks him off lazily, suckling on the head and working his hand over his shaft.

 

Louis slicks up his fingers with spit, pressing the first in and alternating between finger and tongue to make sure Harry’s wet enough for the second, and then the third, before he pulls them out and rather curls his fingers around Harry’s thighs and pulls him down onto his mouth completely, getting Harry to ride back on his tongue as Harry resorts to just jerking him off, mouth open as he pants.

 

Louis fucks his tongue into him fast, fluttering his tongue over Harry’s pretty hole, before licking as deep as he can while Harry clenches down on him, fingers tightening around Louis as he comes.

 

Harry finishes Louis off neatly, sucking him until Louis comes on his tongue, then climbing off him and sauntering, bare-arsed, to the kitchen, to make lunch for “The Birthday Boy.”

 

 

 

They never get together much outside work, but it’s nice, having dinner with the rest of the band in some fancy restaurant that Harry got them a reservation for.

 

Harry makes him dress up, picks out a black shirt and black tie and black suit that he lays out on Louis’ side of the bed for him, as he pulls on his own black jeans and a mostly opaque but also partially see-through shirt, buttoning it up until his butterfly is just peeking out.

 

Louis doesn’t put much effort into his hair, just brushes it over and tucks it behind his ears. When he steps out of their en suit and back into the bedroom, the first thing he notices is the gold chain around Harry’s neck, a little L dangling in the centre, lying in the dip of his collarbones.

 

Louis pulls Harry towards him, hands settling on his arse as he licks into his mouth. Harry yields, wraps his arms around Louis’ neck even though they’ll probably end up being late.

 

 

 

They are late, and Harry’s voice is fucked and raspy and the boys give him shit for it, but he feels genuinely happy, sat next to his boyfriend with his hand resting on his upper thigh under the table, and his best friends across from him.

 

Harry chooses an expensive vintage wine that stains his mouth a pretty burgundy and makes his giggles that much sweeter, makes Harry cling to his side as they’re served their starters.

 

As soon as Louis’ ordered his main, he nips to the loos, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry’s mouth before he ducks off. He’s washing his hands, and then Harry’s there, mouth stained red, as he checks each bathroom stall, before grabbing Louis by the wrist and pulling him into one, closing the door behind them.

 

He kisses him roughly, pressed up against the door as he clings onto the lapels of Louis’ jacket. Louis chases his lips when Harry pulls back, but then Harry’s pressing him against the door, leaning in to nip at his earlobe before he drags his hot mouth down the column of his throat, sucking a soft bite just above his collar.

 

Louis groans, blinks his eyes open as Harry drops down onto his knees.

 

Harry sucks him fast, taking him to the back of his throat as his eyes water and he gags slightly. Louis cards his fingers through his hair as Harry blinks up at him coquettishly, cheeks hollowed as Louis cups his jaw, presses his thumb against where he can feel his cock moving in Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry’s sloppy, trying to be fast as he drools all over himself, eager and energetic as he sucks Louis off like they’re back on X Factor, nervous that someone’s going to round the corner and see them.

 

Louis comes down Harry’s throat, Harry sucking him clean and only coughing after Louis’ pulled out. Harry licks his lips before he brings Louis’ softening cock back to his mouth, sucking him clean before he tucks him back into his pants, buttoning them back up before Louis pulls him to stand.

 

Louis fits his hand over Harry’s cock, but Harry shakes his head, leans in to kiss him rather. They kiss slowly, Louis sucking the taste of himself from Harry’s tongue as Harry runs his fingers through his hair, pulling lightly.

 

Louis draws away and sighs, taking Harry’s hand as he leads him back to their table.

 

 

 

By the time they’re polishing off their desserts, an impressive amount of paparazzi have gathered outside the front of the restaurant. They leave one by one, saying their goodbyes inside before sneaking out the back, until it’s just the two of them.

 

Louis leans in and kisses his boyfriend softly, linking their fingers as they escape out the back entrance.

 

Louis’ patting his pockets for his car keys when Harry wraps his arms around his neck, walks him back until Louis’ pressed up against the car door. Harry leans in, brushing his lips against his ear.

 

‘Want you to fuck me,’ he all but purrs, jutting his hips forward so Louis can feel how hard he is.

 

‘Now?’ Louis balks, Harry nipping at his neck before nodding. Louis had never been one to turn down sex with Harry, and if Harry wants to fuck behind a high-end restaurant with a storm of men with quality cameras a few metres away, Louis’ not going to deny him.

 

He goes to open the door to the backseat, the image of Harry riding him infiltrating his thoughts, but Harry stops him as he sucks his lower lip into his mouth and gets this devious glint in his eye, and Louis hates that he knows him so well. He stares at his giggling boyfriend. ‘Here?’

 

Harry nods, like he can’t contain himself, and Louis widens his eyes, before he surges in to kiss him. He flips them over, pressing Harry’s front up against the car, pressing his mouth against his ear.

 

‘God, you’re such a little slut, kitten,’ He murmurs, reaching around Harry’s front to unzip his jeans. He bunches them down just under his arse, getting Harry to widen his legs and arch his arse out as Louis opens his wallet, pulling out two condoms and a little lube sachet.

 

He rolls a condom onto himself, then onto Harry, because he’s not in the mood for a mess, before he rips open the lube with his teeth. He fingers Harry fast, Harry’s cheek pressed against the glass as he puffs hot breath over it. Louis has half a mind to draw a smiley face in the condensation.

 

He presses into Harry slowly, pressing two fingers against his tongue to keep him quiet as he fucks him against the car. It’s thrilling, being able to hear the bored chatter of men waiting to catch a glimpse of One Direction, cameras poised and ready, and knowing that any one of them could just walk around the building and see them, Louis pressed up against Harry’s back with Harry’s jeans around his knees, sucking on Louis’ fingers as he’s fucked.

 

Louis breathes that against Harry’s ear, fucking him hard and panting against his neck.

 

Louis comes first, hips pressed flush to his arse as Harry whimpers and Louis reaches down to jerk him off quickly, until he’s still and coming into the condom.

 

Louis’ riding on adrenaline as he ties off both condoms, looking around until he finds a bin. Harry climbs back into the car gingerly, looking tired but determined to stay awake as Louis climbs in next to him.

 

Harry has to duck down when he drives out, and Louis drives slowly past the men standing in the cold on Christmas Eve, waving and smiling at them so they at least get something for their efforts, before Harry’s relaxing back into his seat.

 

It’s about a twenty minute drive, and they’re halfway home when Harry reaches across, his hand skating up Louis’ thigh to rest in his lap. Harry fondles him gently, squeezing and rubbing his thumb over the bulge of him as Louis gasps.

 

‘One more round when we get home,’ Harry says, voice a hoarse rasp, a slight tinge of nerves to it.

 

 

 

When they get home, Louis undoes his tie first thing, while Harry shrugs off his jacket and advances straight to their bedroom.

 

Louis gives him time, hangs back for Harry to get ready, as he pours himself a whiskey. He sips it slowly as he climbs the stairs up to their bedroom.

 

The bathroom door’s closed as Louis sits down on the edge of the bed, sips from his glass and crosses one leg over the other. His cock’s feeling a bit sorry for itself, sensitive but half hard from Harry’s gentle palming on the way back.

 

He shrugs off his jacket, chucking it half-heartedly onto the armchair, before he leans back on one arm, having another sip of whiskey as he faces the bathroom door and waits in eager anticipation.

 

Harry doesn’t take too long, not as long as he sometimes makes Louis wait when he gets ready, and Louis keeps his eyes on the bathroom door as the handle is pressed down and Harry steps out.

 

He looks gorgeous, standing in the doorway with one knee bent and turned in, arms behind his back. He’s in a pair of tiny white knickers, plain little things that almost look a bit like the black pants he normally wears. Except they’re little and low on his hips, made for a girl, and they don’t do this much, so it’s still special when Harry does this, and that it still makes Harry feel a bit unsure.

 

He’s still wearing his necklace, the gold L nestled in the dip between his collarbones. His mouth is red and Louis takes another sip, before he pats his lap. Harry walks closer, straddling his lap delicately, before he takes the tumbler from Louis, bringing it to his lips. Louis can see that he’s nervous.

 

The moment’s charged, Louis resting a hand on Harry’s soft hip as Harry holds his eye before downing what’s left in the glass. The tension is near tangible, and before he can help himself, he’s laughing, softly. Harry relaxes then, his shoulders slumping before he leans to set the empty glass on the nightstand.

 

‘That was awful,’ Harry says with a look of distaste, scrunching his nose up before he rests his arms over Louis’ shoulders, ‘Was trying to be sexy.’

 

Louis smiles then, running his hand down the line of his back, over his baby soft skin. ‘You look gorgeous,’ he assures him, curling one hand around the back of his neck, rubbing his thumb under his hairline, ‘babygirl.’ Harry inhales, a pleased little noise, before Louis is dragging his head forward and pressing his lips to Harry’s open mouth. Harry kisses back slowly, lazily as he grinds his arse forwards, backwards, over the bulge of Louis’ cock.

 

It’s weird, looking down and not seeing the line of Harry’s hard cock, knows it’s because it’s tucked back to fit into the little knickers. Louis can feel the press of it when Harry spreads his legs, grinds down harder, puffing out hot breath into Louis’ mouth.

 

Louis sits back before he rolls them over, so he has Harry pinned underneath him, half hanging off the bed. He’s so beautiful, skin golden in the dim lamplight of their bedroom. His hair is soft, curling behind his ears and kissing his shoulders, spread out somewhat against the duvet. He looks like an angel, the glimmering L on his chest Louis’ claim.

 

He regards him a moment longer before he realises he’s got mascara on, his eyelashes long and curly, casting soft shadows onto his cheeks, and his eyes are lined lightly and carefully with kohl.

 

Louis surges in to kiss him, his hand reaching down to hook under Harry’s thigh as he scoots him up the bed. Harry giggles softly as Louis sucks on his lower lip, running his hand up his smooth thigh.

 

LA has changed Harry, kind of. Harry’s been growing out his hair, only washing it with natural shit that smells a lot nicer than Louis is willing to admit. He’s always golden, his skin soft and healthy from sun exposure and sun block. Louis’ favourite thing that Harry’s started from his affair with LA is his love for waxing, Soulcycle, and yoga.

 

He’s a sweet little thing, bronzed and glowing with smooth underarms and a lack of pubes, filling out nicely from his excessive exercising. His thighs have gotten a bit thicker, his waist a bit slimmer, and his arse a bit firmer, bigger, so now it’s a nice handful when Louis grabs at him.

 

Louis pushes his thigh up, nearly presses it to the mattress. Harry’s a flexible little shit now, can lift his legs to his ears and do a near full split when Louis asks him to. Louis grinds down against Harry’s crotch, hard between his legs. Like this, with his cock tucked back, when Louis grinds against where he’s hot between his spread thighs, it kinda feels like he’s doing this with a girl, that he’s rutting against the heat of a pussy, not Harry’s cock tucked back.

 

Louis presses a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth, down his neck until his head’s dipped and he can get his lips around his nipple. It stands to attention, hardening on Louis’ tongue, twisted tight and rosy red before Louis does the same for the other.

 

He drags his mouth back up the tendon on the side of Harry’s neck, kissing just under his ear so Harry gasps and goose bumps jump up on his arms. Louis brushes his lips against Harry’s ear, flicking his tongue against the outer shell. ‘Do you want me to fuck you?’

 

Harry groans, bares his neck for Louis as his eyelids flutter, like he’s dreaming. ‘Yeah,’ he whispers, voice, ‘yeah, please.’

 

Louis grins against his ear before he sinks his teeth into his neck, biting down before he sucks. Harry gasps, body arching up as he digs his fingers into Louis’ shoulder, brow furrowed like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt.

 

Louis sucks until he’s sure Harry’s going to have a nice purple mark in the morning, one he’ll have to wear a polo neck to cover when he goes home for Christmas. Louis sucks until he’s sure that the bruise is going to last until they’re back together.

 

He pulls away, admiring his handiwork. Harry’s neck blooms red with blood and Louis traces over it with the back of his finger, Harry whimpering in response.

 

‘Come on, up you get,’ Louis tells him, pushing off of him to sit at the edge of the bed. He rolls up his sleeves and undoes his top two buttons, deciding against undressing and just unbuttoning his trousers. He pulls his cock out, bunching his pants up underneath his balls as he stands, working his hand over himself slowly to ease the tension.

 

Harry’s still lying at an angle on the bed, propped up on his elbows and watching Louis with bedroom eyes, cheeks coloured in a pink flush that’s slowly bleeding down his neck. He’s the most beautiful thing Louis’ ever seen, a fallen angel in his bed, lips quirked in a small smile for him. His cock hard because of him. Louis can’t decide how he wants him.

 

‘On your knees in the middle of the bed,’ he says slowly, contemplating it a second before he nods, ‘chest against the mattress.’

 

Harry’s slow to comply, sitting up like there’s honey dripping between his joints, making him languid as he swings his legs onto the bed and crawls to the centre. Louis’ heart beats in his throat, and his cock spurts out more of precome as he stares at Harry’s arse.

 

Across the back, printed on in black, is an obnoxious _I  ♡ Louis Tomlinson_.

 

Harry gets into position, knees turned inward and his face down, arse up, like he has no idea what he’s doing to Louis.

 

Louis knees onto the bed behind him, biting his lip as he edges closer, before he’s resting his hand on Harry’s arse, over his own name, and he squeezes softly, in awe of the cherub in front of him.

 

‘What’s this, baby?’ He asks, his voice soft when it leaves his mouth.

 

Harry turns his cheek against the duvet, looking back at him. His eyes are dark, mostly pupil and looking even bigger from his smudgy makeup. ‘’m your biggest fan,’ he simpers, voice husky.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, smiling down at his boy who laughs softly, pressing his mouth to the duvet and looking away from Louis as he palms at his arse, addicted to the sight of his name spread across Harry, claiming him. ‘Want to get fucked, little one?’ he asks again, watches as Harry nods, face rubbing on their sheets.

 

He doesn’t even push the knickers down, just pulls them to the side so that he can see Harry’s hole, pretty and tiny and shiny with slick. If it’s from Harry prepping himself again or from Louis fucking him, he doesn’t know, but he takes hold of himself and leans his weight forward, his head catching on Harry’s rim.

 

Harry lets out a shallow breath before his jaw goes slack, mouth open and wet and looking ready to take a cock, as Louis presses in slowly.

 

He’s hot and tight, pressing back against him until Louis hips are flush with his arse and he’s groaning, Harry whimpering quietly. Louis doesn’t give him time, leaving one hand on his arse, fingers hooked into his underwear to keep it out the way, as his other goes to his shoulder.

 

He fucks him slow and hard, drawing out slow enough for his toes to curl, before fucking his hips back in smoothly as he pulls Harry back onto him by his shoulder. Harry moans, low and throaty, before Louis lets his hand drift between his legs, drawing his cock out so that the waistband traps it against his belly, before returning to his arse, pulling at the seat of his panties while spreading him open.

 

‘Fuck, that’s lovely baby,’ Louis groans. Louis is a visual person, likes to watch Harry suck him and watch as his cock sinks into his tiny pink hole, while Harry is more aural, likes to hear the sound of Louis fucking him, listen to Louis’ moans against his ear, hangs off every word of praise Louis utters. ‘You open up so nicely for me.’

 

Harry whimpers, fists grabbing at bunches of bedding and pulling as Louis draws him back on his cock. It’s not the first time, but Louis still feels slightly unsure as he fucks his hips forward and tells Harry, ‘Your pussy was made to be fucked.’

 

Harry moans, arching his back so that Louis can dick in deeper, nudge at his spot easily. Louis presses him down as his hand slides to rest over shoulder bone, keeping his chest against the bed as he thumbs at where Harry’s stretched tight around him, cock sliding over his spot with each thrust until Harry’s gasping for breath, fucking back into it as Louis fucks him faster, harder.

 

‘That’s my good girl,’ he sighs, watching as Harry pushes his arse back, clawing at the sheets with his eyes squeezed shut, hair a mess, and Louis’ name sitting just above where his cock splits him, stretches him wide. ‘Gonna come for me, kitten?’

 

Harry nods, followed by a high moan that rips out of his throat, cut out by a deep inhale. ‘Lou,’ he mewls, making to reach between his legs, for Louis has no doubt his cock is fat and wet.

 

‘No, you’re gonna come on my cock, okay baby? Show me how much you love it when I fuck your pretty little pussy?’ Louis pants, voice low and steady as he holds Harry down, thumbing at his stretched hole.

 

Harry shakes his head, making a sound like a muffled sob, before he gulps a big breath. Harry’s trembling, would just need one touch from Louis before he’d be coming all over himself, making a mess of his knickers.

 

‘I know you can, kitten. Show me how pretty you look when you come. Show daddy what a little slut you are, coming on his cock,’ Louis says, before he can stop himself.

 

‘Daddy,’ Harry repeats, his voice husky. He sounds like he’s losing his mind, repeating it again, softer.

 

‘Yeah kitten, come for me,’ Louis tells him, voice a touch more stern as he presses his thumb in alongside his cock, nailing Harry’s spot so that Harry gasps, a loud squeaky sound like he’s struggling to breathe, before he’s still and his knees slip against the duvet as his thighs clamp together, cock kicking against his belly.

 

‘Oh,’ Louis moans, drawn out, running his hand down the line of his back as he fucks him slowly, ‘Look at that. That’s gorgeous, kitten. Come so nicely on a cock.’

 

Harry mews before he’s unnervingly quiet and still, his back trembling as Louis fucks him through it with shallow thrusts, until he trembling, gulping for air like he’s been stuck underwater, and then Louis lets go. He grips at the waistband of Harry’s knickers with both hands, clutching on tight like some sort of reign as he fucks Harry, deep and fast as Harry sobs out wetly underneath him, arse clenching down around him, and Louis comes, Harry milking it out of him.

 

Louis pulls out and sits down heavily on the bed, trying in vain to catch his breath. He’s sweating something awful, his dress shirt clinging like and uncomfortable second skin while his trousers feel awful when they come into contact with the sweaty backs of his knees.

 

He watches in awe as his come leaks out of Harry, white against his swollen hole, some dripping down his sac and some rather dripping down the line of his thigh. Louis feels a sense of pride, his cock exhausted as he watches his come dribble from Harry, his underwear brandishing Louis’ name still scrunched up from how hard Louis pulled on it, testing it’s elasticity. His name around Harry’s neck.

 

He strokes his hand lightly up the back of Harry’s thigh, watching goose bumps appear, before he’s nudging Harry onto his back.

 

Harry topples easily, boneless and shaking with his own come streaked up his tummy. Louis crawls up to fit next to him, watching his chest rise and fall, eyelids fluttering like he’s dreaming. There’s a smear of make-up on their sheets, but Louis doesn’t care.

 

He reaches out, fingering at the golden L around Harry’s neck. ‘Baby?’ he asks softly.

 

Harry groans, but opens his eyes. It takes him a few seconds, but a smile spreads over his swollen mouth like honey dripping off a spoon.

 

Louis wants to gather him up in his arms and guide him into the shower, wash his hair until Harry’s a sleepy kitten, clingy and affectionate. He traces his fingers down Harry’s side, featherlight, as Harry blinks up at him slowly. His eyes are wet.

 

‘Happy Birthday Lou,’ he sighs, his mouth lazy when forming the words. Louis grins at him, leans in to kiss him softly.

 

'Thanks for the present.' Louis says back, rubbing his thumb against his shoulder.

 

'Your real present's in the cupboard,' Harry sighs, smiling over at him sleepily, 'It's a watch.'

 

Louis laughs, rolls his eyes before he kisses him again.

 

‘Love you,’ Louis breathes against his lips. Harry smiles, rolling onto his side and kissing him again, before he noses at his cheek. ‘Love you more,’ he chirps back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @schoolgirlharry for more badly written smut and a lot of complaining <3


End file.
